the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns: 2012 Campaigns
All campaigns that occurred in 2012 will be listed here. Aid to Westfall December 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: In the wake of Shazia’s Plague, Stormwind City and the greater kingdom were at risk of falling to anarchy. At the behest of Duchess Mairaed Montclair, the regiment deployed to Westfall in an effort to curb the unrest. Though the regiment strove to bring comfort and security, they were met with rebellion from the fearful, resentful locals. In the end, the "People of Westfall" militia was formed as a compromise. Ribbon: Shazia's Plague November 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Stormwind City was wracked with a horrible plague spread by cupcakes tainted by a necromancer known as Shazia. The regiment rendered aid, enforced quarantines, and pursued the cultist culprits until the danger had passed and Stormwind was safe once more. Shazia herself escaped and never resurfaced. Ribbon: Discovery of Pandaria October 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: When the mists shrouding the continent were swept away, the first regiment deployed to the lush eastern forests of Pandaria. Helping repair the damage to Paw’don Village, the regiment moved north to strike against the Horde occupation and retake the Strongarm Airstrip. Alongside the Seventh Vanguard, the regiment secured the airstrip and earned the praise of King Varian Wrynn. Ribbon: Siege of Theramore August 2012 - September 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Emboldened by its victories, the Horde led by Warchief Garrosh Hellscream struck against their former ally in Kalimdor: Theramore. After the Alliance rebuffed the Horde's ground assault, the Sunreavers of Dalaran contracted a goblin airship to drop a mana bomb in the heart of the city. Theramore was utterly destroyed - prompting Jaina Proudmoore to eject the Sunreavers from Dalaran. Ribbon: Fjord Colony Defense July 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Seeking to establish the kingdom's grasp on the resources of Northrend, King Varian Wrynn sent the royal army in force to fortify its colonies and outposts on the continent. Joined by the Westfall, Duskwood, and Redridge Brigades, the regiment fought vrykul and Forsaken in the name of colonial expansion. The deployment was brought to a bitter end when the settlement of Fort Wildervar was overtaken by the Legion of Vengeance. Ribbon: Northwatch Hold April 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The New Horde launched a campaign of conquest against the Alliance-loyal guardsmen of Northwatch Hold, prompting the Grand Alliance to intervene. The regiment joined what came to be known as the Battle for Bloodwreck Bay as reinforcements from both the Alliance and Horde poured in from abroad. Both sides of the conflict suffered great loss and Northwatch Hold was severely damaged. Ribbon: Ymilnir's Anvil March 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Ironforge called for aid in clearing out the remaining Twilight’s Hammer cultists from Loch Modan and the first regiment answered the call. There, they discovered that a branch of the cult, the Eyes of Old, was excavating a titan artifact known as "Ymilnir’s Anvil" that could create golems. The regiment seized it from the cult and pressed on with their mission to end the Twilight intrusion. Ribbon: Knights and Knaves March 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Gilded Horn, a band of marauding knights under the command of Lord Cerebis O'Shaunessy, pillaged Stormwind's holdings in Duskwood and the Swamp of Sorrows - prompting the first regiment to seek justice. While the band escaped, the regiment was forced to contend with the Twilight Cult which had established a base of operations in the town of Raven Hill. Ribbon: The Black Mines February 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: During the height of the conflict against the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer, a band of cultists known as the Eyes of Old seized and fortified the Crystalvein Mine in Stranglethorn Vale. The regiment deployed to the vale to quell the dangers of cult and the savage jungle trolls; returning triumphantly to Stormwind City. Ribbon: Dominion Rising January 2012 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The dwarves of Ironforge called upon the first regiment after a band of blood elves known as the Dominion of the Sun stole a number of texts pertaining to Titanic artifacts and technology from the Hall of Explorers. Together with the Clergy of the Holy Light, the Alliance formed the Holy League to pursue and bring the thieves to justice. Despite rallying a number of banners to the cause, the Holy League was crushed on the fields of the Arathi Highlands by the might of the Horde. Ribbon: Category:Campaigns